Network providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for effectively placing incoming calls to a correct service (e.g., business unit or department) of a call destination. By way of example, many organizations employ a telephony system for receiving, directing and placing calls to an appropriate service within the organization. Unfortunately, the telephony systems are not configured to automatically and seamlessly transfer calls inadvertently directed to the wrong service of the organization to the desired service.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for directing a call to a matching or intended service of a call destination.